PROMISE
by hwa794
Summary: "Aku berjanji Lu. aku akan menikahimu setelah aku pulang dari Belanda. Kau juga berjanji untuk menjaga cinta kita sampai aku datang menjemputmu?"-Kai- KAILU/HUNHAN/CHANLU?YAOI/DRABBLE


**PROMISE**

By hwa794

Cast : Kai

Luhan

Sehun

Chanyeol

Genre: Romance.

Length : Drabble

Rated : T

This is KaiLu/HunHan/ ChanLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

**~promise~**

**Happy Reading!~**

.

.

.

Susana airport cukup ramai. Setiap orang silih berganti berlalu lalang mengitari sudut-sudut airport. Suara bising karena pesawat membuat pria berdarah keturunan Tiongkok itu tidak mendengar teriakan seseorang.

Banyak orang yang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Kekasih Luhan, sang pangeran berkulit tan akan pergi ke Belanda. Namun hal ini seperti pil pahit untuk Luhan. ia tidak diberi kabar apapun dari keluarganya bahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sang pria cantik berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya. Bahunya sempat tertabrak oleh orang berbadan tinggi dan telinga agak memanjang. Luhan tidak sengaja menumpahkan air kopi digelas yang dipegangnya ke atas sepatu orang angkuh tersebut, "maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja" Luhan membungkuk hormat berkali-kali.

"Cepat bersihkan sepatuku…" perintah sang orang asing itu dengan nada sangat sombong, "Kau membuang waktuku saja" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Luhan mulai perlahan berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berenda kupu-kupu dari dalam sakunya, "No…No….kau harus menggunakan lidahmu itu sayang, jangan gunakan sapu tanganmu itu, cepat bersihkan!"

Luhan menyatukan alisnya , sesekali ia melihat orang yang seenaknya memerintah.

"Cepat bersihkan atau kau akan kulaporkan ke kantor polisi?, huh aku adalah seorang jaksa."

Kemudian mata Luhan membulat lebar, "Apa polisi?"

Sang pria itu hanya terkekeh.

Pria itu menunjuk lagi pada bagian mulut Luhan, "Gunakanlah lidahmu…cepat!"

"Ta-tapi ini sangat kotor tuan…" ucap Luhan getir. Wajah dan kepala Luhan dipaksa untuk menjilat gelas berisi air kopi yang ada disepatu tuan ah, orang asing yang belum dikenalinya sama sekali, namun Sehun yang mengamati dari belakang Luhan itu mulai curiga dan cepat mengambil tindakan.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Cih rasakan itu tuan Chanyeol…" dengus Sehun sangat kesal. Chanyeol memang seorang CEO yang sangat angkuh dan sombong dan juga playboy.

"Se-sehun…" mata dobby, CEO kurang ajar itu terbuka lebar, ia sangat ketakutan melihat albino sedang marah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol segera pergi.

.

.

.

"Lu, Kai ada di ruang tunggu, dia pasti masih menunggumu, aku akan menyusul kesana…"

Luhan mengangguk dan berlari pergi menyusul Kai.

.

**promise**

.

Ditengah-tengah ruang yang penuh sesak itu pada akhirnya dua insan yang memadu kasih. Pria rambut blonde sedikit berkaca-kaca itu tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya dan berpisah begitu saja. Ini sungguh berat, bagaimanapun Kai adalah orang yang paling penting untuk Luhan.

Musim dingin bersalju, membuat semua orang menggunakan jaket super tebal.

Luhan merapatkan syal merah pada leher Kai, "Jangan terlalu lama tinggal di Belanda. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang untuk menjemputku." ucap Luhan dengan senyum terpaksa, melihat kekasihnya itu akan pergi meninggalkan sendirian di negara Korea ini.

"Aku berjanji Lu. aku akan menikahimu setelah aku pulang dari Belanda. Kau juga berjanji untuk menjaga cinta kita sampai aku datang menjemputmu?" ucap pria berkulit tan itu, lalu mencium kening Luhan sekali. Sedangkan pria manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Kai, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik disana." tambah Luhan kemudian merengkuh erat pinggang Kai dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada bahunya. Ia mulai terisak dan sesenggukkan.

Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya, tangan Kai menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan tulus untuk menenangkannya,"Ssstt, jangan menangis, Lu. Jika kau melakukan ini, aku akan berat meninggalkanmu sendirian. "

Kai menyentuh kedua pipinya sembari mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata indah itu mau menatapnya, "Lu tatap aku…"

Luhan semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan cengkraman pada bajunya.Bulir-bulir air mata Luhan mengalir deras pada pipinya sedangkan bola matanya masih enggan menatap Kai.

Kai mengusap lembut air mata Luhan yang jatuh deras pada pipinya, "Lu pandang aku, kau tak pantas menangis seperti ini, yang harus kau lakukan hanya seperti ini…"

Kedua jari telunjuk Kai masing-masing menaikkan ujung bibir Luhan seperti bulan sabit."Nah seperti ini lebih baik, kau harus tetap tersenyum meskipun aku tak berada disisimu lagi. Kau janji?"

"…tapi Kai" nada suara Luhan serak tercekat dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku Lu, aku sangat mencintaimu sedalam lautan, seluas samudera…aku berharap kau tak akan berpaling dari cintaku, akan kujadikan dirimu seutuhnya milikku." ucap Kai sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan , dan secara berkala helaian lebat cokelatnya dibelai lembut untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

Sehun hadir di antara mereka berdua, ia langsung berjalan ke arah tempat mereka saling memadu kasih,

"ehemmm" dehamannya menjadikan jarak mereka melebar, "Kau tenang saja Kai. Aku akan menjaga Luhan untukmu. Selama ada aku, Luhan akan aman." Sehun tersenyum menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya, direngkuhnya pinggang Luhan lalu mencubitnya kasar. Luhan mengernyit, apa maksud Sehun? Tak biasanya Oh Sehun akrab dengan Luhan.

Sehun diibaratkan seperti bunga mawar yang cantik namun berduri tajam. Duri tajam bisa menyakiti kulit jika disentuh. Begitu pula kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa saja tercium wangi diluar tetapi busuk didalam.

.

.

Kai tersenyum menepuk bahu Sehun dan menatapnya sambil memohon,"Aku percaya kepadamu Hun, kau adalah sahabat baikku. Jagalah Luhan untukku…"

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaga Luhan."

Entah pandangan Sehun tertanam kebencian yang mendalam kepada Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa…" dengan langkah berat Kai segera membalikkan badan, punggung Kai mulai menjauhi mereka berdua yang masih mematung pada tempatnya.

"K-kai…" panggil Luhan mengeras, kemudian Kai menoleh. Luhan berlari kencang isakan tangisnya pecah saat ia memeluk Kai dari belakang, hati Kai sakit, hatinya bertambah berat untuk meninggalkan rusa cantiknya ini.

"Kai, jangan pernah lupakan aku…" Luhan menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Kai dan mengecup singkat bibirnya lembut, "Pergilah…" ucap Luhan sambil membalikkan badannya kembali tanpa memandang sosok pria itu menjauh pergi, hanya ada tangisan yang menciptakan susana haru pada perpisahan kedua insan tersebut.

Sehun mendekat, mengusap punggung Luhan pelan,"Sudahlah Lu, dia sudah berjanji akan kembali kepadamu. Mari kita pulang..."

"_Kenapa kau menjadi sangat baik kepadaku Sehun?"Luhan._

_._

**Promise**

.

"Luhan menikahlah denganku?" kata lembut terukir dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku sudah mempunyai Kai, kau tahu itu Sehun...!" dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Luhan, ia menolak cincin pemberian Sehun.

"Sungguh aku meminta maaf kepadamu Sehun, aku harap kau mengerti..." ucap Luhan.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun mencumbu leher dan tengkuk Luhan yang terekspos jelas. "eungg...Se-h un cukup... aku mohon jangan biarkan aku mengkhianati Kai.." lenguhan Luhan menggema ketika tangan nakal Sehun menggerayangi dada rata Luhan dan adik kecilnya meminta untuk di manja. Diantara selangkangan Sehun-pun sudah merasakan sesak.

NC SKIP

.

.

.

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan dekati aku Sehun, aku mohon jangan mendekat!" Luhan beringsut ketakutan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sampai terpojok disudut. Tanganngya begetar, wajahnya pucat pasi dan rambutnya sungguh acak-acakkan.

Luhan mengambil vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca, letaknya berada disamping meja rias. Wajah Luhan sangat memerah dan kantung matanya benar-benar hitam, bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, penampilannya kini sangat kacau.

Ditangan kanan Luhan sudah ada vas bunga berbentuk kaca yang berisap untuk melemparkan vas kaca itu ke wajah Sehun, namun Sehun bisa menangkap sigap pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan meronta-ronta dan memberontak.

Sehun mengusap punggungnya pelan lalu ia membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Lu. Percayalah." Sehun menatap mata indah itu penuh dengan air mata, Sehun akan menantinya sampai Luhan sendiri yang memintanya kepada Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Kai, maaf aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untukmu, Sehun." rasa bersalah menjalar dalam aliran darah Sehun, Sehun meneguk kasar air ludahnya sendiri. Ini memang salah Sehun, memaksa Luhan untuk masuk dalam dunia Sehun dan pada akhirnya Luhan-lah yang akan menderita, bukan Sehun.

Direngkuhnya punggung erat Luhan. Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan kemudian melumat bibir ranumnya yang selalu membuat candu. Sekarang justru Luhan yang tampak terkejut_. _Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan?

_Apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadaku? Aku telah mengkhianati Kai, maafkan aku Kai…-Luhan-_

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf kawan, karena saya baru keluar Rumah Sakit. saya hanya bisa membuat drabble ff ini. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Kali ini ff idenya buruk sekali haha... silakan kritik dan saran diisi dikolom review ya...

Untuk marry me or leave me insya Allah saya lanjut jika sudah sembuh benar. Tapi kalau it is my sin itu mungkin aku share agak lama.

Sekian,

Seluhwa.

Wanna review?


End file.
